


Beneath the Surface

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, ladies like anal too, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Everyone assumes Bayley is this innocent ray of sunshine because of her on-air persona, but Bayley's kinkier than anyone wants to believe.





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Most stories, including my own, portray Bayley as innocent or nearly sexless, and I wanted to flip that concept on its head by making her very sexual and slightly kinky. I hope it ticks your boxes!
> 
> Set anytime before Bayley's more recent heel turn.

“That’s a good girl. Now, come here and get my cock nice and wet for me.”

Carmella pulls her fingers from her ass, where she’s been stretching her hole open for Bayley’s delighted gaze and scrambles to the side of the bed where her girlfriend stands waiting. Bayley’s cock is long and fat and held in place with the black straps wrapped her waist and thighs. Carmella’s mouth waters at the sight, and she spits on the head before working her saliva over the silicone length. When it’s slick enough she grips her hand tight around the base, right where it’s pressed against Bayley’s mound, and then takes the purple tip into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it a few times and then slowly works her way down the shaft. 

“That’s it, princess,” Bayley says, brushing the hair away from Carmella’s face and sinking her hand into the blonde strands, “take it all down.”

The praise tickles down Carmella’s spine, seeping into her veins sparkling and warm, and she can feel it glow under her skin as she turns adoring eyes on Bayley and then swallows down the rest of her cock. She sits there a moment, just teasing her throat with dick for now, and then pulls back with a deep inhale through her nose. She works over Bayley’s cock steadily like that and then slowly increases her pace until she’s fucking her throat on Bayley’s dick. Every thrust and gag coats Bayley’s length in thick saliva, and it starts to drip over Carmella’s chin and onto the hotel sheets as Bayley holds her in place and grinds against the back of her throat. She holds Carmella there for so long Carmella’s sure she’s about to pass out from the lack of air, but then Bayley jerks Carmella off of her dick, and she’s able to gasp in much-needed oxygen.

“Eager for this cock tonight, aren’t you, princess?” Bayley rasps, voice gone husky and deep with arousal.

She nods against the grip in her hair, held back at an awkward, almost painful angle, and she forces one guttural, “Please,” out of her abused throat. 

Without another word, Bayley shoves Carmella onto her back and then yanks her to the edge of the bed, so she’s standing between Carmella’s spread thighs. She grasps Carmella’s legs behind the knee and forces them back and further apart to better seat herself between them, and then a devious smile curves her lips. She taps the head of her cock over Carmella’s sensitive clit, and Carmella jumps as fireflies of pleasure flicker to life in her cunt. Bayley drags the tip through her moist folds and circles the opening of her pussy.

“Is this where you want my cock, princess, in your cute little pussy?”

“No!” Carmella shakes her head frantically as Bayley starts to dip inside her twitching channel. 

“No,” she questions, drawing back, “where you do want it then, princess?”

“In my ass, Bay, please.” Carmella whispers, shame and arousal twisting pleasantly in her stomach.

“That’s right, princess.” 

Bayley wastes no more time as she traces her cock back further to nudge at Carmella’s fluttering asshole and then sinks inside in one long delicious stroke. Carmella moans and whines at the burn and stretch of Bayley filling her up, and the heat radiates from her ass to her pussy in shimmering waves of sensation. The lube she used when playing with herself earlier combined with her saliva on Bayley’s cock make the way slick and slippery, and Bayley’s thrusts are smooth and easy. Her hand seats itself behind Carmella’s knee again, and she presses against Carmella’s legs for leverage as she fucks into her slow and deep. She takes her time with Carmella, stoking the embers in her pelvis with patience and determination until flames are licking up her limbs, ready to consume her. She arches her back off the bed, and her hands ball into fists to pound against the sheets as her pleasure plateaus, and she smolders on the edge of combustion. 

“More, Bay, fuck me harder.” she cries, grinding her ass down onto Bayley’s dick.

Bayley makes no reply other than to hum in satisfaction and ramp up her pace until the only sounds filling the room are Carmella’s unintelligible whimpers and the primal slapping of flesh. The bedframe rattles with every thrust of Bayley’s powerful hips, and when she fucks Carmella up, the mattress Bayley just wrenches her back down onto her pistoning prick. When Bayley gets a hand on Carmella’s clit, every one of her six-hundred and fifty muscles go stiff as the flames in her blood engulf her body with blazing bliss, and Carmella screams. 

“You love the way I fuck this ass, don’t you, princess?” Bayley laughs roughly. “Wanna cum on my cock, don’t you, Mella?”

“Fuck yeah Bayley, I wanna cum so bad.” she shouts, way beyond caring about the density of the hotel walls.

“Then be a good girl and cum pretty on my cock, Carmella.”

Carmella takes the command to heart, and a few seconds later, she’s writhing against Bayley’s hand as Bayley fucks her into a California wildfire of lust and euphoria. Bayley’s pace slows as she works Carmella through her orgasm, and when she’s a puddle on the bed, Bayley pulls her cock out of Carmella’s ass gently, and then delicately and deliberately plunges it into her still clenching cunt.   
“I think you’ve got one more in there for me, don’t you, princess?” she asks as she picks up an agonizing rhythm over shivering tissues. 

“_Shit_, Bayley.” Carmella hisses.

Bayley resumes circling Carmella’s throbbing clit and then glides her other hand over Carmella’s torso to cup and massage her breasts. She tweaks one tan nipple and then the other as Carmella starts rolling her body into Bayley’s thrusting hips. One final pinch to Carmella’s rosy buds, and then Bayley’s hand is on the move again until it’s clasped around her throat, and Bayley starts squeezing until it gets hard for Carmella to breathe.

“Cum for me before you pass out, and I’ll spend the night.” 

It’s an irresistible offer, and as Carmella’s vision goes black and hazy around the edges, her brown eyes go comically wide, and her body seizes as she cums on Bayley’s cock for the second time. 

After, when Bayley’s removed her strap-on and is crowding Carmella up the bed, and under the covers, Carmella shoots her a bliss-brilliant smile that Bayley returns before leaning down to lay a sweet kiss against Carmella’s happy mouth.

“I’m glad you’re gonna stay.” she says, warm breath ghosting over Bayley’s lips.

“Me too.” Bayley sighs back fondly.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 18 prompt - role reversal


End file.
